


Duck Dean Afternoon

by MrsWhozeewhatsis (OxfordCommaLover)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Dean Winchester, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Crack, Crowley reads fan fiction, Ducks, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gratuitous Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Knotting, Omega Reader, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, discussion of necrophilia in ducks, discussion of non/con in the duck world, extensive discussion of duck genitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OxfordCommaLover/pseuds/MrsWhozeewhatsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before we go any further, I would like to apologize in advance for this. It was born from @helvonasche saying “It’s like fucking a duck for taffy,” after which she had to explain why fucking a duck for taffy was such a stupid idea. Thanks to her for reading this over and lying to me by telling me it’s worth posting. Just to spread the blame around, I believe @kayteonline was also present in the conversation, so it’s not like it was just Hel and me sitting around discussing duck dicks. (Psst - @abaddonwithyall - I now know how you feel about Snakes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know what they’re looking at on Sam’s laptop, I'll put the links below. (I actually have an idea for a Part Two, but I’m not sure I want to make ya’ll suffer through that.)

As the witch died and the dust settled, you looked around you to make sure Dean and Sam weren’t injured. Sam stood just behind you, chest heaving in that way that made your pulse race, but Dean was nowhere to be found. Spinning where you stood, you finally saw Dean’s clothes in a pile a few feet away from you. Rushing to the pile, you picked up the shirts to uncover… a duck?

Both you and Sam stood there staring at the duck, apparently for far too long, because it began quacking and hissing and flapping its wings at you. Sharing a look with Sam, you both shrugged and sighed at the duck.

“Dean, you need to calm down. We’ll get this figured out, just like we always do,” Sam said, in that calming tone that only he could perfect. Dean wasn’t having any of it, though, and just kept squawking and flapping until he finally began to take flight. Worried that you might actually lose him, and not sure if he’d know how to find you again if he left you, you managed to catch him before he got too far, and tucked him under your arm like a football.

“Dean, you can’t leave us. What if you forget you’re not really a duck? We’d never get you back!” Dean stopped struggling at your words, and you had hope that he was at least still Dean inside the duck body. You petted his head and smoothed his feathers, which only seemed to irritate him, as he then began pecking at your clothes and poking your breasts with his beak in the process. You batted his head away from you with a cry and pointed a finger at him as you scolded him. “Stop it, Dean, or I’ll find a bird cage to keep you in until we find a cure!”

Sam gathered up Dean’s clothes, picked up as many spell books and obscure potion ingredients as he could carry, and you both headed out to the Impala.

Several hours later, the three of you were sitting in the motel room, Dean returned to human form thanks to a lot of research on Sam’s part. He’d managed to find the spell the witch had used, and it luckily came with an antidote. Dean was thankful he could talk again, and drive his car, but you were still concerned.

See, Dean still had some…quirks. Every now and then, and he didn’t seem to notice it, he would almost… but not really… quack.

He had some other peculiarities, too. He kept shrugging kind of like a duck would ruffle their feathers, and he ordered a salad with tuna fish for dinner instead of his usual burger. Sam said that some of the side effects might last 24 hours or so, so you weren’t too worried, but you were definitely watching Dean carefully.

“Y/N, why do you keep staring at me like I’m about to explode?” Dean demanded, letting out a cough at the end that sounded suspiciously quack-like.

You kept on watching him warily while you answered. “I never told ya’ll this, but back when I was in high school, before hunting and everything, I spent a year working at this restaurant that was in a fancy hotel. They were so fancy, they kept a duck pond on their property, and a bunch of ducks with their wings clipped so they couldn’t fly away. Working for the restaurant in the kitchen meant I didn’t have to deal with them too much, but it was hard to get away from them on my breaks. I learned a little more about ducks that year than anyone really wants to know, quite frankly.”

Dean watched your face as you spoke, seeing how nervous and careful you were, and got worried. “So what is it about ducks that has you staring at me like I’m a crocotta?”

Biting your lip, you wondered just how much you should tell Dean about ducks. “See, the year before I got there, they’d decided to really focus on breeding the ducks, so there were, you know, a LOT of ducks. I think someone thought maybe they could then have fresh, free-range duck on the menu or something stupid like that. Anyway, when mating season came around again, it was, well, let’s just say I’d rather a two-week stint in Hell than live through another duck mating season.”

Dean and Sam both stared at you with horrified expressions. You’d all done your time in Hell, so you knew exactly what you were saying.

“What could possibly have been so bad, Y/N?” Sam asked, unconsciously pulling his laptop closer to him.

You took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Well, drakes are really, let’s call it aggressive, in their mating. Basically, drakes just rape the shit out of any female they get close to. They’re viciously violent, and many times will gang up on the females, at least three-to-one. It’s common for the females to be severely injured, if not killed, in the process. I looked it up later, and ducks are one of the only animals that have documented cases of necrophilia, both heterosexual and homosexual.” You paused, noting the horror on both of their faces. “So, yeah, Dean. You having some duck-like tendencies has me a little nervous. You’re a womanizer on a good day. What’s, you know, Duck Dean gonna be like?”

Dean was quiet, eyes wide as he stared at you. “Y/N, you know I would never do anything like that, right??”

You nodded. “Normally, you wouldn’t, Dean, but every time you quack, I just get a little jumpy, that’s all!”

Sam pulled his laptop to him and started typing. After a couple of tense minutes, Sam let out a snort of laughter.

Dean glared at Sam. “What the hell, Sam! This isn’t funny! I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but Y/N is legitimately scared of me, here!”

Sam covered his mouth and his eyes darted back and forth between you. “I know this is serious, I’m sorry.” Sam lowered his hand and tried to keep a straight face, but couldn’t. His eyes landed on his screen again and he couldn’t stifle the giggle that escaped him this time.

Dean stood up and marched over to Sam, stomping his feet the whole way. “What the hell, Sam! What could possibly be funny about this??” Dean looked at Sam’s screen, and his eyes got big as saucers. “What the FUCK???”

Thinking of what you had found when you had done your own online research, you started smirking, too. You got up and stood next to Dean, looking over Sam’s shoulder. “It’s not wrong, Dean. A duck’s penis is like a corkscrew.”

Dean squinted and leaned over to get a better look at Sam’s screen, a disgusted look on his face. “Why???”

“Because the females have evolved with a vagina that’s got pockets and twists and shit so they can stop rapist drakes from impregnating them. Only 3% of forced copulations result in pregnancies. Female ducks are the shit. They can eject what they don’t want.”

Dean looked oddly impressed, while still disgusted by the pictures of duck dicks on his screen. Sam cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, clearly uncomfortable discussing the mating habits of ducks with you and Dean hovering around him.

You felt bad for Sam, and wrapped your arms around his neck, giving him a hug and a kiss on the head. With a chuckle, you patted Dean on the shoulder. “Just be glad you’re only gonna be part duck for a day or so, Dean.”

Dean straightened up and stared at you, still showing some of the disgust and horror from his reading. Nervously, he shifted from one foot to the other. “Why?”

You covered your mouth for a second to hide your amusement, but ended up chuckling anyway. “A friend of mine told me that a duck’s penis is a one-time use thing, then it falls off.”

Dean had thought it couldn’t get any worse, but hearing that, he put his hand over his crotch, as if holding onto his dick would keep it from falling off.

“Yup. They grow a new one each year at the beginning of each mating season, and its size is directly proportional to the number of competing males in the area. The more males around, the bigger it is.” Your giggles were matched by a snort from Sam, now, as Dean’s eyes grew impossibly bigger.

“Guess we don’t have to worry about Dean using all the hot water tomorrow morning, huh?” Sam joked with a laugh. “It’s gonna be all cold showers until the curse wears off!”

You tried not to giggle, but couldn’t stop yourself. “And with you being the only male around, Dean better keep hold of what he’s got, right?”

You and Sam were both laughing, now, making Dean stalk away and flop down on the bed with an indignant look on his face.

“I fucking hate witches,” Dean growled before turning onto his side facing away from you and Sam with a huff.

Just then, Cas appeared out of nowhere, standing next to Dean’s bed, looking slightly confused at your laughter and Dean’s anger. “Hello, Dean,” Cas said before he turned to you and Sam. “Hello Y/N, Sam.” You and Sam managed to stop laughing long enough to greet the angel, but he still looked confused. “Why are you laughing at Dean?”

You and Sam explained the curse and the antidote, causing Cas to check out Dean to make sure he was okay. When he was assured that Dean would make a full recovery, you explained the duck facts you’d been sharing with Dean, making Dean turn red in the face again and frown at the two of you. When you and Sam had promised to stop teasing him, he finally relaxed.

“I guess it could be worse,” Cas said. “She could have turned you into a bee. When bees copulate, the male’s penis explodes inside the female and he dies. At least ducks live through the experience.”

Dean stared at Cas wide-eyed, his face turning two more shades of red darker than before. With a huff, he stood up angrily and stalked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Once he was safely in the bathroom, he yelled through the door, “You all SUCK!”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I said I had an idea, and I did, and here it is. This is less crack and more regular fic. Yes, there is the possibility of a part 3, but I don’t really have an idea for it, so if it happens, it will be a while before it gets written.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @tia58 for beta reading!

The next morning, as Sam had predicted, Dean took a long, but cold shower, leaving you and Sam with enough hot water that you could both enjoy getting clean for a change. As you came out of the bathroom to get dressed, nothing but a towel wrapped around you, Dean walked into the motel room, food bag in hand. He stopped just inside the door, eyes wide, leaving the door wide open as he stared at you.

“Dean, shut the damn door, would ya? I don’t want to give the whole world a show when I’m getting dressed!” Instead of coming inside like you expected, though, he quickly backed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Staring at the closed door, you bit your lip to stifle a smirk. Although you had never slept with either of the brothers, none of you had ever balked at seeing the others in a state of undress before. None of you had ever seen the others completely naked, but with the injuries that came with the job, you’d all seen copious amounts of each other’s skin. You’d flirted with both brothers, teasing them about wanting you when you were bloody or covered in monster guts, and they had both teased you similarly, but this was the first time any of you had reacted like this.

 _Dean must really think he can’t get off until the curse is completely out of his system, so now he’s trying so hard to NOT think about sex, all he can think about is sex!_ You giggled, knowing that Dean’s eyes would cross if you even said that to him. Your cheeks flushed, though, when you thought about the look on Dean’s face before he had backed out of the room. _I wonder how long he’ll wait before he gives in and lets off a little steam?_ The evil prankster in you popped up its head. _I wonder how uncomfortable I can make him before he blows?_

Oh, that was a truly evil thought.

Now that you knew that Dean wasn’t going to indulge in the more violent aspects of his duckiness, maybe you could have a little fun with him in the day or so until the effects wore off? You smirked as you dug into your duffel for the shortest shorts and the most revealing tank top you owned. These were saved for especially hot days, or laundry days when the boys were out of the bunker. It was hot out now, though. You know, not scorching, but it was warm. An evil giggle escaped you in spite of your efforts to stifle it.

A couple of hours later you were stretched out in the back seat of the Impala, wind blowing over you from the open windows, and Dean couldn’t sit still to save his life. Once, when you sat up in the middle of the bench seat and stretched your arms above your head, arching your back to make it pop, the car almost ran off the road. Dean missed your smirk as he grappled for control of the car again and steadfastly stared at the road, yelling back at Sam that he was fine when Sam asked him what was wrong.

An hour after that, you sat next to Dean in the diner where you ate lunch, leaning against his side every now and then when you spoke to him. Every time, he flinched away from you like you were an electric fence. He couldn’t keep his eyes off your fingers, though, when you licked them clean of salt from your fries. Later, when you bought a popsicle at a convenience store during a pit stop, Dean yelled at you. “Finish that before you get in my Baby! I don’t want a sticky mess on the leather seats!” The popsicle was in your mouth, your lips wrapped around it, when you nodded at him and smiled around it. His eyes bugged out before he turned on his heel and stormed off into the store.

Sam figured out what you were doing almost immediately. He stood next to you as you finished your popsicle with a wicked gleam in his eye. “Y/N,” he said, drawing out your name with a singsong tone, “are you trying to tease my brother?”

You gave Sam the most coyly innocent smile you could as you licked the popsicle stick. Sam’s eyes darkened, but that was the only sign he gave that he saw what you were doing. “Maybe?”

Sam laughed one of those big laughs where he threw his head back and you saw all of his teeth, and you couldn’t stop a matching grin. “Let me guess, Dean really thinks his dick is gonna fall off if he blows off steam, so you’re just making it hard on him in the meantime. Is that right?”

Your eyes twinkled as you smiled at Sam. “Well, I certainly seem to be making something hard, that’s for sure!”

You laughed at Sam’s cute little blush and grimace, then checked to make sure Dean was still in the store. He seemed to be enthralled by the ice cream selection, standing with the door open to the freezer case. Sam shook his head and gave you a playful smile. “You know that isn’t true, right? It’s not a one-time thing. Drakes can do it as much as they want during the mating season.”

You winked at Sam. “I know that, and you know that, because we were both smart enough to double check our facts. I just told him what my friend said. It’s not my fault that Dean didn’t bother to look it up himself.”

Sam shook his head as he chuckled. “He’s going to be impossible to live with for the next couple of days.”

And so the next few days went with you teasing Dean mercilessly. You made sure Dean caught you coming out of the shower in just in a towel, you wore your tightest clothes and danced in the library, and you made the sexiest noises you could make when you were eating, being sure to compliment Dean on his cooking. When he went out to the bar, you made sure to go with him and dress up in your slinkiest dress, then sit across from him with your arms crossed on the table, lifting your boobs and licking your lips at the same time. When he was doing research in the library, you bent down to grab books off of low shelves and bent yourself over the table to reach things instead of walking around it. Sometimes, Dean was in front of you, looking down your shirt. Other times he was behind you, watching your ass. Every time, he’d slam whatever book he was reading shut and stalk out of the room, leaving you and Sam to chuckle after he left.

You really thought this would only last for a couple of days, at the most, but Dean seemed to still be holding off after almost a week. All of his duck-like symptoms had gone away, but he was still extremely high-strung. It was getting to the point where he was almost hiding in his room to keep away from you. When he wasn't in his room, he was working on Baby. You were pretty sure he'd changed her oil twice this week, and she'd never looked so clean and shiny.

What you didn’t expect was how teasing Dean affected you. At first, you just laughed at Dean’s red cheeks and irritated huffs, but after a couple of days, seeing Dean’s eyes darken or his hands clench into fists created a curl of want low in your belly. Knowing that you were affecting Dean so easily made you think about him in a whole new light. What did he look like when he came? Would he keep his eyes open or close them? How different would the noises he made when he tasted you be from the noises he made when he was eating pie? Were his hands so big they would engulf your breasts and would his cock stretch your walls as perfectly as you imagined? You kept expecting him to yell at you or confront you in some way and tell you to knock it off, but he never did. The fact that he didn’t just push you away and tell you your touches were unwanted made you wonder. Might he actually want you and that's why he hadn't called you on it and asked you to stop? The more you wondered, the hotter that curl of want became. Was he imagining you in his bed every night the way you were imagining him? By the end of the week, you were full-on fantasizing about Dean and getting yourself off with his name on your lips. As you came down from your high, you started to reconsider the way you’d been teasing Dean. Maybe the curse wasn't why Dean was holding back. Maybe he liked your friendship the way it was. Maybe it was time to let this go before you broke it.

The next morning, you were dressed in your usual sweats and baggy t-shirt, reaching up to try and get the cereal from the top shelf in the cabinet. Sam loved to put your stuff up where you couldn't reach it and laugh while you struggled. You thought maybe you almost had it when two hands landed on your hips, pulling you down and back into a rock hard cock and solid muscle.

“I heard you last night, little girl, coming hard with my name on your lips. Your little game backfired on you, didn't it?” Dean's voice was low and rough in your ear while he ground his erection into the cleft of your ass.

Your hunger was completely forgotten as Dean’s hands gripped your hips tightly and trapped you between him and the counter, his lips landing at the junction of your neck and shoulder with a growl. A moan took you by surprise when you realized it had come from you, but there wasn’t much time to think about it before one of Dean’s hands moved up to your breast and kneaded it roughly while his hips kept grinding into you.

Suddenly, Dean froze in place, both of you just standing there and panting.

“If you don’t want this, tell me now, Y/N.”

You pushed your ass into Dean, then grabbed the hand that was over your breast and squeezed it. “Hell, yes, I want this, Dean.”

Dean’s lips resumed their exploration of your neck while the hand not on your breast worked its way into your sweatpants and underneath your panties. When his fingers found the wetness pooled at your core, Dean groaned and his teeth sunk into the skin of your shoulder.

As sparks of arousal shot out from Dean’s fingers, you struggled to keep some sort of control. “Dean, Sam could walk in at any moment. Should we take this somewhere else?”

“No,” Dean said, growling it into your ear as his fingers pushed inside of you and began pumping, the heel of his hand pressing against your clit while his other hand pinched your nipple. Your body was winding up for one hell of an orgasm, and you suddenly didn’t care if Sam walked in on you or not, as long as Dean let you come. The waves of arousal built higher and higher, your moans getting louder in spite of your efforts to keep quiet, and just as you were about to fall over the edge, Dean pulled his hands from your body.

The growl that escaped you was almost feral, but didn’t last for long. You heard the clink of Dean’s belt buckle opening, and a moment later your pants and panties were shoved down your legs. Dean pulled your hips back away from the counter, so you had to bend over to keep a hold of it, and he slammed his cock inside of you, bottoming out with a groan.

“God, Y/N, you’ve been teasing me all fucking week,” Dean growled, right before he pulled almost all the way out of you and then began pounding into you with a bruising pace. Your abandoned orgasm built back up quickly, the drag of Dean’s cock lighting you up from the inside. “Come on, Y/N, come on my cock like a good girl,” Dean said, his words punctuated by the force he was using to thrust deeper and harder into you.

You didn’t need to be told twice. The rest of the world ceased to exist outside of Dean slamming into you and your body’s convulsions as your orgasm sent you flying. A string of curses littered with Dean’s name left your mouth as you came down. Dean echoed those same curses as he emptied himself into you, his fingers squeezing your hips almost painfully. When he was finished, he slumped over you, his hands grabbing onto the counter next to yours while you both panted until your breathing slowed. Without moving his hips, he reached for a dishtowel hanging from one of the drawer handles, using it to clean you both up as he pulled out. You stayed in the same position, your mind whirling, while Dean pulled your pants back up and you heard his belt buckle clink again.

Dean’s hands took hold of your shoulders and he turned you around and pulled you into his arms, kissing your forehead as you slumped into him. “You okay?” he asked, cradling your head and stroking your hair.

“Very,” you responded, talking into his shirt while you enjoyed the scent of him filling your head. A stray thought entered your brain and you tried not to giggle, but you failed.

“What?” Dean said, pulling away from you just far enough that he could see your face.

“Not worried about the curse anymore, I take it?” Amusement danced in your eyes as you grinned up at him.

Dean threw his head back and laughed. “No, why?”

You blushed, not feeling as brave as you did when you’d hatched the plan. “I thought you were so worried about your dick falling off you’d be too afraid to make a move on me.”

His chest moved against you as he huffed a laugh. “It was my dick on the line! Did you honestly believe I wouldn’t double check what you said?” Your blush deepened, making him laugh again. “Sweetheart, I’ve been sitting in my room getting off to the thought of you for days.” At your wide-eyed expression, he got more serious and ducked his head to avoid your gaze. “I really just thought you were making fun of me. I didn’t think I even had a chance until I heard you last night.”

Cupping his face and caressing his cheeks, you forced him to look at you. “Have you seen you? You’ve always had a chance, I just never let myself think about it for fear we’d ruin what we had.”

Dean smiled, then lowered his head until his lips pressed against yours. You suddenly realized that you’d done all of this backwards, and this was your first kiss. His tongue slowly moved against yours while he held you close. The sound of a throat clearing pulled you apart quickly, the two of you blushing like teenagers as you wiped your mouths and stared at your shoes. Dean smiled at you and grabbed the dishtowel, walking out of the kitchen with a slap on Sam’s shoulder.

Sam chuckled as you turned around and went back to trying to reach your cereal, reaching above you to get it down for you. You thanked him, wondering if you looked as debauched as you felt.

“So, Dean finally made a move, huh?” Sam said, working on starting a new pot of coffee while you poured the milk into your cereal.

“Yeah,” you said with a smile, pressing your thighs together to feel the ache from where Dean had been.

“Good,” Sam said as you sat down at the table and began to eat. “Because if he didn’t soon, I was going to.”

You looked up in surprise, but Sam was already gone, his footsteps thudding down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm putting aside other writing requests to continue this. Shoot me. (One more chapter coming, though!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta’d, so all mistakes are mine! Thanks to @oriona75 and @helvonasche for talking me through this one!

You and Dean had been together for about a week when Crowley had to show up and mess with things. Sam hadn’t said another word about being interested in you, and you had been too involved in trying to figure out what this thing with Dean even was to worry about it. Crowley changed all of that in an instant.

“Oh, good. You’re not busy,” Crowley said, watching you and Dean jump apart from a heated embrace in the kitchen. “Where’s your Moose? This involves him, too.”

Dean glared at Crowley while you tried to fix yourself so you didn’t look quite so, well, thoroughly fucked, quite frankly. Before Dean could yell for Sam, he came around the corner, almost walking into the King of Hell.

“What do you want, Crowley?” Dean demanded, adjusting his jeans and fiddling with his shirt to make his erection less evident.

“Something’s come up,” Crowley said, flicking his hands until all three of you were slammed against the kitchen walls, held upright by the usual invisible force, “and I need you three to be otherwise occupied for a while.”

“What the hell, Crowley!” Sam yelled, his voice echoing against the bunker walls. Dean also yelled something, possibly to let you all go, but you didn’t catch it. You were too focused on the mischievous look on Crowley’s face. That look never meant anything good.

“You know, those books by the prophet have always provided me with fascinating insights and facts when it comes to dealing with you lot, and I always mourned the fact that there are so few of them. Recently, it has come to my attention that fans of the series write stories using the characters of Sam and Dean. At first, I ignored them, since they aren’t true accounts, so have no facts. Someone recently pointed out to me, though, that these works of fiction might not include facts, but some of them do contain interesting ideas.”

The brothers were actively trying to escape their invisible bonds, but you were listening intently. Before you’d met the boys, you’d read the books, looking for hunting tips and leads. You’d also surfed the fan forums and read some fan fiction, but you stopped once you met them because it felt weird to read about them that way. What was Crowley getting at?

Crowley continued to monologue, pacing around the room and picking at imaginary pieces of lint on each of you as he passed you. “You’d be amazed how creative some of these mortals can be, considering they’ve never experienced anything like what’s in the books. Their imaginations are boundless; I have to say. I mean, have you heard about Destiel? I suppose that’s because they don’t know about you, Chipmunk.” Crowley took one of your hands in his, lifted it to his mouth, and kissed the back of it with an evil smirk.

You rolled your eyes and groaned. “Quit the villainous exposition speech, Crowley, and get on with it. We all know you’re just jealous because Dean dumped you after your summer of love.”

Dean’s face turned dark red, Sam gave you his bitch face #491, and Crowley laughed.

Running a finger down the side of your face to the top of your shirt, he said, “Oh, my dear, you’re definitely going to enjoy this.”

Dean screamed, “Get your hands off of her, Crowley! You want a piece of someone, I’m right here, you dick!”

Crowley chuckled again, then flicked his hand and Dean flew across the room, now stuck against the same wall as you and Sam, halfway between you. Dean grunted with the force of the blow, and both you and Sam yelled at Crowley to stop.

“Manners, Dean. Be polite, and nobody gets hurt.” He resumed his pacing before picking up his speech where he left off. “There’s this device that’s popular in fan fiction, apparently, it’s a kind of alternate universe, where everyone is a werewolf or something. They call it A/B/O.” Crowley stopped pacing right in front of Dean, finger tapping his chin as he studied the three of you. Your heart started racing and you let out a whimper, knowing what he was talking about and hoping that maybe he didn’t. “Since you’re unfamiliar, A/B/O stands for,” pointing at Sam, “Alpha,” pointing at Dean, “Beta,” and finally pointing at you, “and Omega.”

You slumped against the invisible bindings that held you up in despair, but it didn’t last long. Warmth flooded your system, and every cell in your body ached as you felt your physiology change. For a moment, you thanked whatever God might be listening that Crowley hadn’t decided to make you an Alpha, considering how drastic the physical changes for that could have been. Every joint in your body seemed to crackle and pop while your muscles all spasmed. Hormones flooded your blood stream making you feel itchy under your skin, and suddenly you could smell _everything_. You smelled the leftovers in the garbage you’d thrown out earlier that morning, Crowley’s expensive cologne, and a mix of engine oil, gunpowder, and leather that you always associated with Dean. Underneath that was a slightly musty vanilla scent, mixed with fresh-cut grass and some kind of woodsy smell. Although Dean always smelled good to you, this new scent smelled _divine_.

Looking up, you saw that Dean was looking back and forth between you and Sam, and Sam seemed to be scenting the air like you were. Dean growled at Crowley, “what the _fuck_ did you do to them?”

Crowley smiled his smug little smile. “You’ll see soon enough, Squirrel. I’ll be back when my business is done. Have fun!” With a snap of his fingers, Crowley was gone.

All three of you fell from the wall onto the floor, but only Dean was able to catch himself before collapsing to the floor. You landed in a heap, lying on your side, and Sam was on his hands and knees, breathing like he was about to be sick. Dean didn’t know who to check on first, but a cry from you decided it for him.

Dull pain filled your stomach as you began to sweat. It was just so very _hot_ in the kitchen all of a sudden, though the floor felt very cool underneath you. The itch underneath your skin intensified as heat built up in your belly. Your face flushed red as you realized that underneath all of the other symptoms was a definite rush of arousal. Yes, you felt like you had the worst flu ever, but your body seemed to think the answer was to fuck it out. Apparently, this was the heat you’d always read about. Great. Not only were you an Omega, built to be submissive, but you were an Omega in heat, wanting nothing more than an Alpha to fuck you and “fill you with pups.”

Dean’s hands landed on your shoulders, and his skin felt cool on yours. It made you feel both better and worse all at the same time. The coolness felt good on your skin, but being so close to him and his scent almost made you feel nauseated. He wasn’t an Alpha, and somehow you could tell that. He wasn’t what you needed, but you were still you, and the you deep inside still wanted Dean. While you tried to decide if you wanted to be closer to Dean or make him stop touching you, Sam groaned and almost crab-walked to the other end of the room, as far away from you as he could get. You pushed Dean’s hand away from you, so he rushed over to Sam to check on him.

“Sammy! Are you alright? What’s going on?”

Sam waved Dean away, not letting Dean touch him, either, and still staring at you. You stared back, realizing the fantastic vanilla/grass/woodsy scent was definitely coming from Sam. Working hard to overcome the physical sensations taking over your brain, you considered every A/B/O story you’d ever read. They all said that your true mate in those stories smelled fantastic, and holy _fuck_ , did Sam smell fantastic. Crowley obviously set it up so Sam was your true mate.

“Dean, you need to get me out of here, put me in the dungeon, lock me up, and then take care of Y/N.” Sam couldn’t stop staring at you, and you couldn’t stop staring at him, either.

“What? I’m not going to lock you up, Sam! What the hell?” Dean was patting Sam down, trying to figure out what was wrong with his little brother, but Sam pushed Dean away so forcefully he almost fell over.

“Charlie once told me more than I ever wanted to know about this A/B/O shit, Dean. We were talking about werewolves, and she wondered if real werewolves were like that. We ended up calling Garth and I learned way more about werewolf husbandry than I ever wanted to know.” Sam waved a hand in front of his scrunched up face as he tried to tear his eyes from you. “It doesn’t matter how I know, I just know that you need to keep me away from Y/N, and you need to take care of her until Crowley fixes this. I’ll be fine, but she might not be if this goes on for too long.”

Dean started to argue, but Sam turned on him, his voice getting deeper and more commanding, and something about his presence just _grew_. “ _Now_ , Dean! Just _do it!_ ”

Dean moved away from Sam, set back by the force of Sam’s command, then shook his head in confusion, wondering why his little brother was having this effect on him. He obeyed, though, helping Sam up and leading him out the kitchen door farthest from you. Sam’s eyes stayed trained on you as you lay on the floor, your arm around your stomach, sweat beading on your brow. As you watched Sam leave, you drank in everything about him. He was just so tall, and his shoulders were so broad, he was so strong, and you were soon embarrassed by the scent and feeling of your own arousal building up between your thighs. As Sam disappeared around the corner, the pain in your gut increased, and you cried out, “Alpha,” quietly, curling up further into a ball. You vaguely heard a scuffle in the hallway as you closed your eyes and tried to concentrate on the feeling of the cool cement under your cheek.

Dean was gone for a long time, but all you could do was lie on the floor and moan. When he finally came back, he looked the worse for wear, with his clothing rumpled and a red mark on his cheek.

“Well, Sammy’s locked away in the dungeon, and hopefully he can’t get out. He kind of lost it as we were leaving and I almost didn’t get him in there.” Dean slid his arms underneath you, picked you up off the floor, and began carrying you to a bedroom. “I don’t know what’s going on with you two, but we’ll find a way to reverse it.”

You heard Dean’s words through the haze of pain and arousal that had taken over your brain, and tried your best to collect your thoughts. “Like dogs, Dean, we’re like dogs, and I’m in heat.” Your head landed hard on his shoulder, the strength to hold it up leaving you. “Crowley made Sam my Alpha, my mate, made him smell so good to me, made my body need him.”

Dean got you into your old bedroom and set you down on your bed. He made sure you were comfortable, then sat next to you and brushed hair from your face. “So, I just need to keep you two separated until this passes, right?”

Every A/B/O story you’d ever read flitted through your mind. “In the stories, Omegas need help to go through heats. Some stories they’re okay with a Beta or toys, other stories they could die without an Alpha knot, especially if there’s an Alpha around. It’s worse if the Alpha and Omega are true mates. Don’t know which set of rules Crowley’s going by.” You buried your face into your pillow, trying to hide your embarrassment at having read enough of these stories to know so much, and how incredibly aroused you now were. You were pressing your thighs together for friction at the same time you were curling up in a ball from the pain in your stomach.

“What’s an Alpha knot?” Dean looked so lost you wanted to laugh.

“Alphas have a knot on their dick when they come, Dean. Betas don’t. It has to do with fertility, too. Getting knotted means getting pregnant in most stories.” You rolled over onto your back, knees up so you were still curled up clutching your stomach, closing your eyes so you couldn’t see Dean’s reaction. You didn’t want to see his reaction. “Dean, Crowley basically decided to make it so Sam has to fuck me or I might die.” You rolled over onto your other side away from him, but kept talking. “There’s a chance I might just be like this for a week, and you’ll only have to make sure I eat and drink and have sex with me a lot. But if I know Crowley, I either fuck Sam or die.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam helps the reader through her heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m calling this the end, at least for now. I have a million and one other things I need to be writing right now, plus I’m still unpacking the house from the move. I might come back to this later if more ideas happen, though! Thanks to @helvonasche for giving this a beta read and making me rework the ending. It’s much better now, thanks to her!

Dean gently rolled you back over so you were facing him and smoothed the sweaty hair from your forehead. You kept your eyes closed, barely able to think about anything besides wanting to be fucked and not wanting to face how Dean might be reacting to what you’d told him.

“Y/N, please look at me,” Dean said softly, caressing your cheek. Reluctantly, you opened your eyes and faced him. Instead of anger or jealousy, you just saw affection and concern. “Make sure I understand this, okay? You’re saying that either I can spend a week taking care of you, which may not actually make you feel better, or I can let Sam take care of you, and you will definitely feel better.” You grimaced, but nodded. “Then what’s the problem? We get Sam in here and he makes you feel better, end of story.”

You grabbed Dean’s hand to stop him from leaving. “I don’t want to hurt you, Dean.” He sat back down and raised one eyebrow as he looked at you in confusion. “We haven’t talked about what we are, now, or what we want from each other. If Sam, well, ‘taking care of me,’ is going to hurt you, then I’d rather try it with you.”

Dean rubbed circles into the back of your hands as he held them. “I’m okay with whatever you want, Y/N. Sammy’s wanted you for a while, and we were going to talk to you about it, anyway. We’ve shared everything our entire lives, so this isn’t anything new for us. The big question is, what do you want, sweetheart? If you want Sam, I’ll go get him and let him take care of you while I go after Crowley. If you don’t, then I’ll stay right here, and we’ll take care of Crowley later. It’s your choice, Y/N.”

Another wave of pain, heat, and arousal swept through you, making you close your eyes and groan. When it let up, you looked into Dean’s worried eyes.

“Go get Sam.”

Dean gave you one last kiss, then left the room. Falling back onto the bed, you curled up again, wrapping your arms around your aching belly and reassuring yourself that Sam would be there soon. Disjointed yelling could be heard from down the hallway, followed by the sound of the heavy bunker door slamming shut. Less than a minute later, Sam was standing in your bedroom doorway, chest heaving and eyes wild.

“Y/N, you’re sure you want this? Because I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop if I come any closer.”

Some kind of weird instinctive behavior kicked in, and without knowing where it came from or why, you nodded and whimpered, “Alpha, please.”

Instantly, Sam was on you, cupping your head in his large hands and kissing you roughly. In between kisses, he tried to talk. “I know none of this is real, and nothing makes sense, but somehow I know that you’re mine right now and I need to take care of you and fuck you until you can’t see straight for a week.”

Answering his kisses with equal roughness, you clutched at his shoulders, feeling the pain in your gut dissipating now that he was here, replaced with nothing but arousal. “Need you Sam,” you moaned as you scrabbled at his clothing, almost ripping it trying to get to his skin.

You’d find out later your shirt was literally ripped off of you, and Sam’s shirt had a pretty hefty tear in it, too, from the two of you struggling to get naked without losing contact with each other. Once you were naked, Sam plunged two fingers inside of you, groaning as he felt how tight and wet you were.

“Fuck, Y/N, are you always this wet, or is this part of the A/B/O thing? I mean, this is incredible.” Sam’s fingers made a squelching sound as he thrust them into you and you tried not to grimace.

“I think some of it is the spell, but oh, God, Sam, yes, right there, please!” Your thoughts were torn away from anything that wasn’t Sam and what he was doing to you. Your first orgasm hit you hard, Sam’s mouth sucking on your clit while his fingers massaged your sweet spot relentlessly. He rode your bucking hips with his mouth firmly attached to you, his eyes glued to your face. When you came down, he slid up your body until he could kiss you, making you taste yourself on his lips. After the kiss, he sat up on his knees between your legs and looked down at you, taking in everything about you while he stroked his cock.

“You’re so beautiful, Y/N. Can’t believe you’re mine.” He then flipped you over so you were on your stomach and squeezed the globes of your ass until you pushed your hips up from the bed to present yourself to him. Right before he was about to plunge inside of you, you pulled away from him as much as you could.

“Stop, Sam, condom! Something tells me my pills aren’t gonna cut it right now, and nothing would make Crowley happier than to have me pregnant with a freaking litter.”

Sam groaned, but backed away from you. “Where?” he demanded, making something pull deep inside of you. Scrambling to the side of the bed, you pulled open your nightstand drawer and just grabbed whatever came to hand first. Luckily, a couple of condoms were in that handful. You tossed them back to Sam, and barely had time to resume your position before he slammed home inside of you, making you both cry out.

“Fuck, Y/N you feel so good,” Sam grunted as he began pounding into you, his hands gripping your hips and pulling apart your ass cheeks so he could watch himself piston in and out of you.

Even though you just had a pretty fabulous orgasm not too long before, you felt another massive one building up inside of you as Sam filled you over and over again. Your brain short-circuited, and words you didn’t understand started falling out of your mouth. “Alpha, knot me, please, knot me, mate me, make me yours, Alpha, please!”

Sam’s words were just as nonsensical as he slammed into you. “My Omega, all mine, fuck, gonna knot you, fill you up, shit, mark you, make you mine!”

You began to feel something catching at your entrance, and as strange as it felt, it felt good and you whimpered at the feel of it. “Yes, Sam, make me come, please!”

Sam reached around you and started fingering your clit in time with his thrusts, and you clamped down on his cock a moment later, your orgasm rushing through you, making you scream into the pillow. Sam’s hands gripped you even tighter than before as he leaned over you and began kissing your neck when his knot caught inside of you. As he came, he bit down into your neck, and you felt another powerful orgasm spread through you like a wave. His cock twitched inside of you, his orgasm seeming to last forever.

Finally, you both fell over onto the bed, still attached, locked together by his knot. Sam tried to make sure you were comfortable, or at least as comfortable as you could be locked together like that.

“Oh, god, sorry,” Sam said, reaching over you for a tissue from the nightstand to clean up the blood on your shoulder from his bite. “Sheesh, we’re gonna have to disinfect that and bandage it up so it doesn’t get infected. I’m so sorry, Y/N. I don’t know why I did that.”

Words slurred by sleepiness, you tried to reassure him. “S’okay, Sam. It’s what they do in the stories, so obviously it was what you were supposed to do.”

Sam stroked your hair out of your face and kissed as much of your skin as he could reach. “I didn’t want it to be this way. You know, cursed. I wanted more time to explore you, not this rough, well, _claiming._ ” His voice sounded so sad, you wished you could turn around and face him, kiss him until he believed you.

“This might not be ideal, Sam, but I don’t regret it.” Grabbing one of his hands, you pulled it up to your mouth and kissed it gently. “We’ll have plenty of time to do it right later.”

Exhaustion was pulling you into sleep, but you still heard Sam mumbling to himself. “Why would anyone think being locked up like this was romantic? It’s great cuddle time, but I’d much rather clean up first.”

Chuckling, you had to agree. “I’m thirsty, too. If we’re gonna keep doing this for a week, we need to plan shit better. Leave water bottles and snacks nearby or something.”

Sam huffed a laugh. “Yeah, and air freshener. Is it just me, or does it absolutely stink in here right now?”

“It _is_ kinda ripe. Totally wishing we didn’t live in an underground bunker and could open a window or something.” Just as you were about to laugh, you felt something shift between your legs, and suddenly you and Sam were free from each other. He pulled out, both of you whining from the sensitivity, and then he got up to dispose of the condom. You thought he might go get a cloth to wipe you down, but instead, he came back with a bottle of water, picked you up, and carried you to the bathroom while you greedily attacked the water bottle.

Sam tried to have you stand up for a shower, but you were just exhausted, so he filled the whirlpool tub and settled you both into the steaming water. You kept falling asleep, making Sam have to hurry up and wash you both quickly. Once you were clean, he wrapped you up in a towel and carried you to his bedroom, where he laid you out. By the time he had dried himself off and crawled into the clean bed with you, you were already snoring.

With Sam helping you, your heat only lasted three days, so he called Dean and told him he could come back on the fourth day. You had a tense few days with Sam being all alpha around Dean until you finally tracked down Crowley and got him to remove the spell in return for his life. As soon as it was lifted, everything between the three of you returned to how comfortable it was before Dean’s turn as a duck, only now, sex was on the table.

On the table, in the beds, in the shower, in the kitchen….

**Author's Note:**

> Ze Frank's True Facts About Ducks: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6k01DIVDJlY
> 
> Buzzfeed article about how ducks have sex: https://www.buzzfeed.com/kellyoakes/this-aint-a-scene-its-a-sexual-arms-race?utm_term=.xo581rVlV#.ddB9rMjVj
> 
> LA Times article about duck mating season: http://articles.latimes.com/1992-05-10/news/we-2559_1_mating-season


End file.
